Under the Mistletoe
by wendoodle
Summary: What happens when Draco and Hermione are trapped under a mistletoe? Dramione One shot :) PLZ comment and follow


**Caught Under the Mistletoe**

**By Wendoodle**

"Watch it Mudblood," Draco muttered as he stormed past Hermione. He had almost ran into her when she appeared out of the corner from nowhere.

"You watch it Malfoy," Hermione said crossly, "What are you doing out here anyway? You're supposed to be in your dorm."

Draco scoffed and quickened his pace, "Why should I tell a filthy mudblood like you what I'm doing."

Hermione quickened her pace to match his, "Because I am the Head girl and you are not supposed to be out right now."

Draco spun around, "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it? Tell on me? You're too much of a good girl."

Hermione, "Yes I am, now as Head Girl, what were you doing here?"

Draco smirked as he walked away, "SMACK!" His nose was bleeding, he had run into something, but there was nothing there. With a wave of his wand, he fixed his nose and turned to face Hermione. She was silently laughing at him, which made him furious.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Draco yelled at Hermione.

"For your information that wasn't me, I have no idea what that was, I just thought it was funny." Hermione tried to stifle her laughter unsuccessfully.

Draco became more furious and stuck his arms out to feel for the invisible wall. Surely enough, his hands met an impenetrable barrier; ever so carefully, he traced his hands along the wall. It went in a full circle, they were trapped. Hermione had grown silent after she understood to the full extent of what this meant. They were trapped.

"Revelare," Hermione cast a spell on the wall to reveal itself, sure enough a wall slowly appeared around them. Gold words also started appearing, it said:

_You have come across a mistletoe, none shall leave unless you are kissed. Until then, you shall stay trapped. No spells can unlock this wall, Merry Christmas, Slughorn._

"Of course, just my luck," Draco muttered. _Stupid Slughorn, _Draco thought.

"I guess we will just have to kiss then," Hermione whispered.

"HA! Kiss you? I'd rather die." Draco laughed, but it soon dried out after he saw her face. Hermione looked so hurt; he immediately began to feel bad. _I actually wouldn't mind kissing her so much. Her normally bushy hair was now curly after the she had perfected the spell weeks ago, and it flowed gently down her back. Also, he face wasn't all that plain either; she had high cheekbones and full lips, in fact I would enjoy kissing them. _Draco mused in his head what it would be like, but all too soon he realized Hermione was yelling at him.

"Well it's not like I want to! Fine! Let's just wait until a professor comes." Hermione then proceeded to pull out her books from her pouch. She quickly plopped down and began reading.

Draco's mood had vanished; he was back to his old self. He also pulled out his books and plopped down on the opposite side.

"You bring books with you too? I didn't know you could read Malfoy," exclaimed Hermione as she eyed his book. _The Influential Eras in Magic History is one big and advanced book, almost as advanced as me, why I read it last week._ Hermione eyed all 1010 pages of the book as she watched him read it.

"If you weren't so focused on only your studies and friends, you would notice that I am the second best student."

Hermione was shocked, she never knew that. Draco? Smart? Not possible.

Draco continued, "I say that if you weren't here, my dad wouldn't beat me up as much."

"Your dad beats you up?" She couldn't imagine it. Her parents only encouraged her, nothing more.

"Course he does, doesn't yours? He tells me every day that I shouldn't be second place to a mudblood. But no matter how I try, you always beat me." Draco sat there, musing what it would be like to beat her for once.

_This is why Draco is so mean, he parents make him. There is more to him then it seems then. _Hermione took a quick peek at Draco. _He is so handsome, if he wasn't so cruel he would be everything I want. No wonder all the girls whisper about him, he's gorgeous. I wonder what it is like to kiss him._

Two hours passed and Hermione and Draco is still waiting for a professor, between reading their books and sneaking quick peaks at each other, nothing else goes on.

"I don't think a professor is coming, Granger." Draco slowly stood up stretching.

"I agree, it is twelve already." Hermione also got up and stretched.

They stared at each other for a moment then both blurted out at the same time:

"I think we should kiss."

Hermione stared at Draco and Draco back at Hermione for a long time.

Slowly, Draco began stuttering, "I mean I want to go back to my dorm now and it is the fastest way. I mean, it's not like it means anything."

"You are right, we really should get back and this won't mean anything." Hermione replied, staring at her feet.

Suddenly, Draco was inches from Hermione. She slowly lifted her head up to stare into his blue, grey eyes. Both leaned in at the same time as their lips touched. It felt as if electricity was running between the two of them. Slowly, the kiss deepened as Hermione opened her mouth slightly to let Draco's tongue in.

They kissed for 5 minutes until both of them broke off for air.

"That was…." Draco stopped.

"Yeah.."

"Umm.. look the walls down."

"Oh yeah your right."

Hermione and Draco both hurried away down the hall to their separate dorms. Both touched their lips and thought back to the way it felt like electricity.

That night, two people had dreams about each other, each feeling joyful.


End file.
